CatGhost 8 Judgement/General
'CatGhost 8 Judgement '''is the eight episode of the ''Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel on June 21, 2018 as the third video in the "Void" playlist. So far, this is the only episode to not be accompanied by a game. In this episode, the group answers questions from fans of the show. Synopsis The episode starts with a zoom in on a white tape recorder on a white table, in a white room. Static eminates from the player, when suddenly music starts and Elon, Naarah, and Gideon appear from behind the table, in strange, floating blob-like forms. The tape player then starts playing recordings of questions for the three, which they then answer or comment on for most of the episode, sometimes in serious, and sometimes in joking and mocking ways. One of the last questions, asking Elon why she ran away, causes Elon to suddenly stare blankly into space, as the screen begins distorting and suddenly cuts to a window, in which a shape is moving. It then cuts back to Elon, who says that she does not want to be here anymore. The questions continue, but they stop answering them as Naarah notices that something is wrong with Elon. The group suddenly realizes that they have no idea how they got to this place or how long they have even been there, at which point the background of the video starts turning red and shaking, while the group gets more and more distorted, causing them to panic. A hard cut then shows the tape recorder again, still playing only static. The video zooms out, to reveal white statues of Elon, Naarah, and Gideon standing motionless on the table, before the video fades to white. Trivia * All questions that were asked in the video were from fans of the show, recorded throught the Cat Ghost WebsiteCat Ghost Website. * The room that the episode takes place in, including the tape recorder, were foreshadowed in a banner image for the Cat Ghost Youtube ChannelCat Ghost YouTube Channel. * Naarah turns into the "Skinwalker-possessed Naarah" that was first seen in the Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video again when asked who the Skinwalker is, and repeats the phrase "You are nosy". * The cake makes another reappearance, but this time the candles on top of it form the number 49 instead of 48 as seen previously, as one year has passed since CatGhost 1 Birthday. * The egg also appears again. * At one point, Kris Patrick, writer and creator of the show, and Alexis Ruiz, voice actor for Elon and Naarah, make a fourth wall breaking appearance to briefly explain their inspiration for the show and express their appreciation for the fans. * The noise in the part with the shape in the window can be decoded when put through a spectogram analyser and shows the words "GOOD QUESTION" repeated 4 times. * Throughout several parts of the episode, several voice clips can be heard in the background that are slowed down and reversed. ** Once reversed and pitched up, it is revealed that the voice clips are fragments of a conversation between the show's creators.CatGhost Episode 8 Secret Audio Decoded! * At 5:05 in the video, in response to the question "Do you remember being alive?", Gideon responds with "No, but I do remember being born!", a possible reference to the series Petscop. Gallery General Cg8 taperecorder.png|The tape recorder. Cg8 cue.png|The trio appears. Gideoncg8.png|Close-up of Gideon. Eloncg8.png|Close-up of Elon. Naarahcg8.png|Close-up of Naarah. Cg8 nosy.png|"Skinwalker Naarah". Cakecg8.png|The cake, this time with the number 49. Cg8egg.png|The egg appears again. Cg8 glowingeyes.png|Elon with glowing eyes. Cg8 kris.png|Gideon's appearance when Kris Patrick is speaking "through" him. Cg8 alexis.png|Naarah's appearance when Alexis Ruiz is speaking "through" her. Cg8 distort.png|Elon's reaction to being asked why she ran away. Cg8 shape.png|The strange moving shape that appears in a window. Screenshot (13).png|A distressed Naarah, while the world is getting distorted around her. Cg8 elonred.png|Elon, in the same situation. Cg8 statues.png|The final scene of the episode. Various Goodquestion.jpg|Spectral analysis of the noise during the "window sequence". window_full.png|The hidden image from the moving shape sequence, reconstructed. References Category:Void Category:Videos